Warmth
by AlfieFire
Summary: Shito is warm and Chika just can't resist cuddling up next to him. How will Shito take Chika taking over his bed on a daily basis?


In this world, there are things we can never really comprehend. I never really understood... why am I a zombie? What did higher force did I piss off so badly to deserve this? Was it fate to get stuck with that asshole of a partner?

Partner... Shito... He never treated me fairly. That's all I ever really wanted. We appear like best friends but what was up with the trying to kill each other? He owns my hand. Can't we just get along? Why are all these questions in my head?

I rolled over in my bed and threw myself out of bed, heading for my favorite night hang out spot. The one I really shouldn't be going to, the one that I'll probably get punched and kicked out of. But oh well. I'm going to Shito's room to steal his bed tonight. It's so much better sleeping together than alone.

I don't know when I developed that habit of sleeping next to him. It's not like it takes a romantic form- we would probably both kill each other if that ever happened. But when he's sleeping next to me my mind is at peace. There is no wondering. The nightmares of the accident that killed us doesn't come. Everything is calm and I sleep. Shito is like my teddy bear that I can't sleep without.

He's warm too.

I'm not warm, I can't be warm seeing as I'm dead. But for some reason, Shito is different. Ferryman called him an anomaly, but I just call him a freak. His room even screams "freak!" too! I mean, those weird statues and the OCDness, it's just weird... But he's still so warm... That ass and his warmness.

Every night I pretty much flock to his room. How can a person- no a zombie- not go to a heat source? He says he hates this but then why does he allow me to every night?

I arrive at his door after thinking all these questions. My mind is definitely racing tonight. I'm excited to sleep next to Shito. He'll calm everything down on the inside. I perform my usual brief consideration of knocking followed by randomly strolling in.

"What do you want?" He sits up in bed and gives me a demonic look.

"What do you think?"

"No. You do this every night. You're too dependent."

A slight pout formed on my face. "But so are you... Obviously you're still awake for a reason..."

Shito's glare went up about ten degrees when I said this. "Get in the bed before I kill you."

I happily hopped in the bed and cuddled up next to my favorite heat radiator... I don't care if we hate each other during the day, but at night we're definitely best friends.

"Akatsuki?"

"It's Chika."

"Chi... Chi... Akatsuki, why do you come here every night?"

I knew automatically that my bed mate definitely had this on his mind for a while from the tone of his voice. It was too blunt to be something so indirect.

"You come here and cuddle up to me every night. I mean look at us. You're facing me, and practically are curled into my chest. What are you thinking?"

"You're warm."

Shito remained silent, but there was a lot of tension in the air. "Why are you warm, Shito?"

"Because some zombies are just warm, Chika. Other zombies are cold. It means we're dual opposites... but we can't live without each other."

"Oh."

"ALL I GET FOR SAYING SOMETHING CHEESY LIKE THAT IS A 'OH'?"

Chika laughed. "Yes, that's it."

Shito turned over and hate just glared off of him. Chika knew he had to say something, and this something he had been stirring over for a long time.

"I'm sorry you got kidnapped."

"I'm sorry I yelled at Michiru…" He replied quietly. It was nice to hear that the zombie had accepted that he had done something wrong.

"You should apologize to her for that one."

"I will."

His voice was solid and Chika liked where this was going. It seemed as if they had made progress in their friendship, or maybe even partnership just by sharing a bed tonight. Although sharing a bed is a pretty personal thing…. So obviously they had made some sort of improvement along the way.

"She won't take it you know… It's just how she is."

"It's still worth it… Gopher's a silly girl..."

Shito rolled back over and stared Chika in the face. "Why do you come to my room every night?"

Chika wasn't prepared for this one. He was one of those live in the moment guys, but sometimes it was best to prepare around Shito… Especially for moments like this.

"Your warmth… You get rid of the nightmares… A lot of things…" Chika coolly said.

"What nightmares?" Shito was on the prowl.

"The ones about my death."

"Oh."

"You know… We should really ban that word from our vocabulary…." Chika said. "Even if I was the one who used it first."

Shito laughed. "Good night… You won't be having nightmares from now on."

Chika smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night Shito."

**I may work on this a little more, but maybe not… :3 Shito is a super zombie!**


End file.
